


Un Día de Mala Suerte

by Mars_hylian



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Luck, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_hylian/pseuds/Mars_hylian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de escuchar lo que se supone que es su objeto de la suerte, Midorima resuelve hacer frente a sólo un día de mala suerte... o al menos eso es lo que pensaba hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Día de Mala Suerte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Day of Bad Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120208) by [Anestshia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia). 



> Esta es sólo una traducción del fic [One Day of Bad Luck](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2120208), de [Anestshia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia).

Un día de mala suerte (traducción)

—Anestshia—

 

—Esto no puede estar bien.

Normalmente, la mañana de Midorima consistía en alistarse, escuchar su horóscopo y buscar su objeto de la suerte. Pero cuando aquella alegre voz le informó que el objeto de la suerte, normalmente algo físico, era, en su lugar, una muestra de afecto hacia la persona por la que tenía sentimientos, tuvo un pequeño momento de duda. Además, no estaba permitido que fuera un miembro de la familia o alguien considerado sólo un amigo. Por supuesto, debería ser endemoniadamente sencillo para alguien con un novio o una novia, pero eso era algo que, definitivamente, él no tenía.

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se sentó a escuchar la grabación de nuevo, las comisuras de sus labios cayendo en una mueca como la voz, ahora fastidiosamente alegre, repetía la misma información.

—Hmm, un día de mala suerte.

Podía manejarlo. Pero no esperó que comenzara tan pronto como entrara en la cocina. Midorima escuchó una fuerte risa justo antes de ser bañado en jugo. Un sonido suave salió de sus labios y se quitó las gafas, completamente salpicadas.

—¡Lo siento, hermano! ¡Traeré una toalla!

Midorima entrecerró los ojos, mirando cómo la niña salía corriendo, cómo su cola de caballo se balanceaba detrás de ella antes de tomar la servilleta que descansaba sobre el plato y limpiar el jugo de los lentes antes de que se secara y se pusiera pegajoso.

—Sólo una coincidencia, estoy seguro —murmuró para sí mismo, poniéndose de nuevo las gafas, justo a tiempo para tomar la toalla y recibir un beso pegajoso en la mejilla antes de que su hermana se sentara a desayunar y él se excusara para cambiarse. Al menos tenía más de un uniforme.

Su viaje a la escuela fue bastante interesante, desde casi perder el autobús, hasta ser aplastado por un enorme hombre sudoroso y casi asfixiado hasta la muerte. Luego, con toda gracia y gloria, casi cae al subir las escaleras del edificio. Si esto era lo que un día de mala suerte le podía hacer, estaría sorprendido de sobrevivir. Sólo cuando entró en el gimnasio para la práctica después de más percances de los que estaba dispuesto a admitir que la fortuna reprodujo en su mente… su corazón se sobresaltó un poco cuando Takao sonrió tan pronto como lo vio.

Alguien por quien tuviera sentimientos, ¿eh?

—Hombre, te ves un poco peor de lo normal, Shin–chan —dijo Takao en voz alta y sin una pizca de tacto, riéndose entre dientes mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, agarrando la parte inferior de su chaqueta y frotando la tela chamuscada entre los dedos.

—Alguien realmente te prendió la chaqueta en llamas, ¿eh?

Midorima sacudió la cabeza al recordarlo, su estoica mascara en su lugar a la par que se acomodaba las gafas.

—Un error en el laboratorio que no podría haberse evitado, estoy seguro —respondió. Inspeccionó la cinta de sus dedos por un momento antes de suspirar y continuó—. Voy a cambiarme —. Por lo menos tendría el vestuario para sí mismo ya que tenía algunas cosas en qué pensar.

Para el final de la práctica, y después de ser golpeado con un balón en la cara, tomó la decisión de que debía hacer algo por Takao… algo que no se viera fuera de lugar pero que fuera una clara “muestra de afecto”. A medida que ponía una bandita mariposa en el pequeño corte sobre su ojo, se debatía en qué hacer. Sólo una cosa le venía a la mente y sin importar lo alucinantemente aburrido que le resultara, sabía que Takao lo disfrutaría.

—¿Querrías… ir a la tienda de cómics?

—¿Eh? —Takao parpadeó un par de veces antes de pinchar la frente de Midorima con el dedo—. ¿Acaso ese balón te golpeó más fuerte de lo que creímos? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ahí compras tus tarjetas, ¿verdad? —Midorima estaba seguro de estar en lo cierto. Takao no dejaba de intercambiar esas tarjetas. Estaba seguro de que era un hobby que su compañero disfrutaba—. ¿Aún las intercambias?

Takao estuvo sorprendido por unos instantes antes de asentir y regalarle una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! Conozco una tienda genial que acaba de recibir unas nuevas. Es sólo que nunca creí que quisieras ir conmigo. No estás… enfermo o algo, ¿verdad?

—Te lo aseguro, estoy bien —replicó Midorima, acomodándose las gafas sobre la nariz antes de levantarse—. Cambiémonos y nos vamos —. Esto era una muestra de afecto, ¿verdad? Y si no lo era…—. Y yo llevaré la bicicleta hoy.

—Hey, ohh, Ahora sí que estás enfermo —replicó Takao, a pesar de reírse y caminar a su lado, chocando sus hombros—. Encontré un poco de esa cinta que tanto te gusta en mi casillero. Noté que no estás usando la misma de siempre.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte —dijo Midorima, distraídamente, más consciente del hecho de que su amigo pensara que estaba enfermo porque iba a hacer algo amable. Pero se forzó a no divagar, concentrándose en pedalear mucho más de lo que creyó necesario. No es como si lo hiciera seguido; más bien nunca. Por supuesto, su mala suerte continuó y a medio camino, uno de los pedales se rompió, haciéndolo sacudir la cabeza. Takao sonrió.

—Está bien, probablemente hubiésemos llegado antes caminando con esa velocidad a la que ibas —. Llevar la bicicleta con el carro por la acera era molesto, pero pronto estaban entrando en la tienda y Takao le enseñaba a Midorima todas las cartas que tenía y las que quería conseguir.

Como Midorima esperaba, fue aburrido, pero fue algo lindo ver a Takao tan emocionado por algo. Era diferente de su emoción por el básquetbol. Era un lado diferente que nunca había visto. Después de comprarle un paquete de cartas como otra muestra de afecto, tan estúpido como era, sugirió un helado antes de irse a casa.

—Conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí que tiene de todo tipo.

—Claro, Shin–chan —respondió Takao, guardando el paquete de cartas que Midorima le había comprado en el bolsillo, sonriendo mientras miraba al chico—. ¿También lo pagarás? —preguntó, acercándose un poco a él en el camino desierto y susurrando conspiratoriamente— ¿Es esto una cita?

Midorima se sorprendió tanto que se detuvo en seco, aclarándose la garganta y sacudiendo la cabeza, a pesar de que ya había un leve espolvoreado rosa en sus mejillas.

—Por… por supuesto que no. Simplemente creí que sería prudente llevar a cabo algunas de las peticiones que siempre haces.

—Jamás te pedí que fueras a la tienda de cómics conmigo —replicó Takao, acercándose un par de pasos y luego apurándose para encarar a Midorima—. La tienda, pedalear, el helado… ¡y ahora te sonrojas! No puedes negar que actúas de forma extraña. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Midorima no esperaba que Takao se diera cuenta tan rápido. Aclaró su garganta antes de tomarlo del brazo y empujarlo dentro del edificio más cercano, feliz de encontrar el lobby completamente vació—. Es… mi objeto de la suerte.

—¿Tu objeto de la suerte? Ni siquiera llevas nada hoy —. Takao retrocedió un paso para poder pensar; su expresión era de clara perplejidad—. ¿Cuál es tu objeto de la suerte hoy? ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?

—Esto… tú… —. Ahora, Midorima siempre se enorgulleció de no ser un tonto, pero hacía una muy buena impresión de uno en ese momento. En un arranque de frustración simplemente agarró a Takao, tomándolo de los hombros y presionando sus labios en uno de los singularmente más incómodos y aún así satisfactorios besos de su vida. Cuando se separó, no era el único sonrojado y, por una vez, Takao parecía sin palabras.

—Tú… eso… tu… —le tomó unos momentos poder hablar de nuevo, sonrojándose intensamente y señalado a Midorima—. ¡Me besaste! ¡Ese no puede ser tu objeto de la suerte!

—¡Es una muestra de afecto por la persona que me gusta! —se defendió Midorima, de repente sintiéndose estúpido por haberlo hecho—. Estuve intentando…y toda la mala suerte…  ¡Casi me incineran! ¡Es el destino, no puedo luchar contra él!

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó Takao, ignorando todo lo demás—. ¿Shin–chan, te gusto?

—¿Por qué más te besaría? —preguntó Midorima, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a cualquier parte salvo Takao—. Claro, te quejas y eres molesto a veces, pero ¡¿quién más sabe que prefiero cierto tipo de cinta para mis dedos o a quién más le dejaría llamarme Shin–chan entre todas las cosas?!

Takao, de nuevo sin palabras, sólo miraba por la ventana. Saltó un poco cuando hubo un repentino redoble de truenos y la lluvia comenzó a drenarse, empapando a una pareja de pie a tan sólo unos metros de donde ellos estaban unos momentos antes.

—Bueno, mira eso, parece que tu suerte ya está cambiando—. Entonces miró hacia arriba, acercándose al aún sonrojado chico de cabello verde—. ¿Tal vez las cosas mejoren todavía más si lo haces otra vez?

—¿Quieres que te bese otra vez? —preguntó Midorima, a pesar de no ser quien iniciara el próximo beso… o el siguiente a ese. Todo era para mejor, sin embargo, para el momento en que se separaron, las luces se habían encendido en el edificio y la lluvia había parado. Mientras caminaban fuera, con las manos entrelazadas, Midorima estaba muy feliz de admitir que su suerte nunca había sido mejor.


End file.
